Ice Age
:This article is about the first movie. For other uses, please see Ice Age (disambiguation). Ice Age is a 2002 computer-animated comedy film directed by Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha. It is the first of four films released in the ''Ice Age'' series, made by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film is set during the days of the ice age; animals begin migrating south to escape the winters. Once Manny, a no-nonsense mammoth, meets Sid, a loudmouthed ground sloth, and the two find a human baby named Roshan, they set out to return the baby. Joining them is a saber-tooth cat named Diego, who is commanded by his pack leader, Soto, to bring the baby to him to enact revenge against the humans. Produced with a budget of US$59,000,000 and released on March 15, 2002, the film saw a riveting success, earning $188,600,000 worldwide during its original theatrical release, as well as winning several film awards, including an Academy Award nomination. Synopsis Manny meets Sid embraces Manny's trunk.]] A saber-tooth squirrel named Scrat tries to store his acorn by stomping it into a patch of ice, but causes an avalanche in so doing, which he escapes, and leaves well enough alone until a mammoth foot stomps on him, along with herds of other animals, all of which are migrating south so as to escape the freezing winters brought on by the ice age. Among them are a surly mammoth named Manfred and a lazy ground sloth named Sid. Abandoned by his family, Sid attempts to migrate alone but runs afoul of two rhinos named Carl and Frank, who try to attack Sid but fail due to Manfred stepping in, only to leave Sid behind afterward. Sid stays with Manfred, referring to the mammoth as “Manny”, for protection, much to Manny’s dismay. A tribe of humans camp near a waterfall, among them their leader, named Runar, with his wife Nadia and their infant son Roshan, before heading north to their settlement in the mountains. Soto, leader of a pack of saber-tooth cats, watches the humans with his trusted lieutenant, a cat named Diego. Soto, seeking revenge against the humans for wiping out half of his pack, intends to devour Runar’s son Roshan in vengeance and plans an attack for the next morning. The attack takes place, with Diego pursuing Nadia, but she escapes with Roshan, jumping over the waterfalls so that Diego returns to Soto with no baby; the pack agrees to meet at Half Peak, where Diego will produce the baby for Soto. Returning the Baby Manny and Sid journey on, Manny bothered by the sloth’s constant talking, until the two find Nadia on a riverbank, weakened greatly by her jump over the falls, with hardly enough strength to pass her son to Manny before she disappears. Manny leaves, but Sid intends to return the baby to his “herd”, which Manny will not help with. The two meet Diego, who takes the baby, claiming that he intends to return him to the humans. Manny, unconvinced, decides to help Sid return the baby to his family, leaving the saber behind; the humans’ camp is abandoned and Manny reluctantly decides to head north to find the humans’ settlement at Glacier Pass and return the baby, taking Diego along as a guide. The trio take the baby up north and meet a fanatical flock of dodos on the way, from which they procure food for the baby. During the trek, however, Diego secretly meets up with two of his pack mates, who pass a message from Soto, demanding the baby; Diego sends them back with a message to Soto, promising the baby and Manny. The following morning, Sid takes the baby to a mud crater, where he meets two female sloths named Jennifer and Rachel, who he tries to court using the baby, which Manny takes back; Sid returns to the mud crater, only to find the sloths gone, Carl and Frank in their place. The rhinos pursue Sid, who runs into Diego and pleads to the saber to deter the rhinos: Diego pretends to have killed Sid to throw the rhinos off the trail and releases his grip once the rhinos leave; Diego then moves on with Manny and Sid. On the way, the group runs into a number of predicaments, from a changing landscape to freezing ice age blizzards. The group meets Scrat, who had seen a pack of sabers go by and tries to tell Manny before Diego surreptitiously flicks Scrat away. Shortcut Further on, Diego spots the humans close by and suggests a shortcut to waylay Manny and Sid to an ambush point; this shortcut takes them through an ice cavern which leads to a cave adorned with paintings, all featuring animals. Among the paintings is the image of a mammoth family, hunted by humans, which Manny views, revealing that the mammoths depicted were Manny’s family and Manny himself: Manny’s wife and child were hunted by humans, leaving Manny alive and embittered at the world for his loss. The baby reaches out to the painting, comforting Manny in that he lets go of his bitterness at having lost his wife and child. A Herd Further on, the group grows closer to Glacier Pass when they reach a lava field, which they must cross. Diego nearly falls into the lava but Manny saves him, falling into the lava pit himself as the ice he is standing on breaks off. Manny is launched out of the lava pit unharmed, launched out with the ice he stood on. Diego, in wonderment at Manny’s actions, asks why Manny risked his life to save him, Manny replying that such sacrifices where what herds did. Meanwhile, Soto and his pack plan for the ambush on Manny, aided by Diego. Ambush That night, while settling down by campfire, Diego begins to see the error of his ways in betraying Manny. After the others fall asleep, Scrat appears on the scene with his acorn, planning to thaw it from the ice, baking it instead by mistake into a hot kernel. The group continued on, reaching Half Peak, where Diego, feeling remorse for betraying Manny’s trust, confesses his plans to Manny, which angers the mammoth. Manny pins Diego to a rock wall, intending to kill him for his misdeeds, but Diego, having had a change of heart, agrees to help Manny escape the pack. Leading the pack away from Manny, who they intended to ambush, Sid slides off on two pieces of bark with a decoy baby made of snow; the pack, however, catches up with Manny, who knocks them away with a log, save for one, named Zeke, who Sid stomps into a hollow tree. Soto catches up with them and corners Manny, asking Diego to help bring the mammoth down; Diego deflects from Soto and defends Manny at his own expense as Soto brings Diego down, wounding him. Soto then turns to Manny, intending to attack him alone, but the mammoth, in vengeance, knocks Soto into an ice wall, which jars loose a number of hanging icicles, impaling him. The other sabers, Oscar and Lenny, return to find their leader killed and flee the scene. Manny, Sid and the baby are safe; Diego, however, is severely injured and appears to succumb to his wounds, leaving Manny and Sid to find the humans by themselves. The two find the humans, who ready themselves to attack when Manny produces Roshan, safe and sound. Grateful for Manny’s returning Roshan, Runar calls off the attack and bestows a beaded necklace to Manny in thanks before leaving with the baby. Manny and Sid leave and find Diego, who survived the attack due to his “nine lives” The three become a herd and decide to head south together. 20,000 Years Later Scrat, having been frozen in a block of ice with his acorn, washes up on the shores of a tropical island. The ice begins to thaw, partially releasing Scrat, and the acorn is jarred loose but washes away once the tide sweeps in. Scrat, furious at the loss of his acorn, breaks out of the ice and rushes up a palm tree, ramming his head on it in frustration until a coconut comes loose. Happy at his new find, Scrat attempts to store the coconut by stomping it into the ground, but causes another cataclysm in so doing, which leads to a volcano on the island bursting. Scrat, at a loss, grins and bears it. Post-credits scene In a post credits-scene, it is revealed that the herd did not actually return the baby, but instead turned back, slaughtered the entire tribe and took Roshan by force. Diego and Manny start gang-raping the baby, with Diego shoving his dick down Roshan's throat while Manny fucks his anus, and Sid also starts masturbating and ejaculating all over Roshan while he is being raped by Manfred and Diego. Sid then uses a spear to decapitate Roshan. Sid starts humping his dick inside Roshan's mouth on his decapitated head while Diego fucks the empty neck hole, as Manny actually shoves his dick inside Roshan's own dick hole, as Manny screams in pain and pleasure. After 20 minutes of continous baby fucking, the herd finally heads off south after burying the baby's cum covered corpse in the snow. Credits Cast *Manny .... Ray Romano *Sid .... John Leguizamo *Diego .... Denis Leary *Soto .... Goran Visnjic *Zeke .... Jack Black *Carl .... Cedric the Entertainer *Frank, Start .... Stephen Root *Oscar .... Diedrich Bader *Lenny, Dab .... Alan Tudyk *Rachel .... Lorri Bagley *Jennifer .... Jane Krakowski *Dodo, Freaky Mammal .... Peter Ackerman *Dodo .... P. J. Benjamin *Dodo, Aardvark .... Josh Hamilton *Scrat, Dodo .... Chris Wedge *Glyptodon .... Denny Dillon *Glyptodon .... Mitzi McCall *Baby start …. Tara Strong *Dodo .... Dann Fink (uncredited) Crew Deleted scenes , Jennifer and Rachel along with Manny, Sid, Diego and Scrat]] Originally, Sid was trying to avoid another sloth named Sylvia. He manages to lose her by putting her in the path of some migrating Glyptodon, who unknowingly carry her off when she got caught on their backs. Later, Sid makes it look like Diego had killed him, but she saw that he was faking, so she deserted him in anger and told Diego to eat the sloth. This segment was still used in the movie, but was used for Sid to avoid the two brontotheres who were still after him, as they fell for the trick. It was kept in the storybook version, however. The deleted scenes can be viewed separately, or in Nutty Movie Mode, both of which are included on Disc 1 of the two-disc Special Edition DVD. Soundtrack The film score was composed by David Newman, this is the only Ice Age soundtrack that he composed, other ones were made by John Powell. Reception Box Office The film made $46,312,454 on its opening weekend debuting at #1. It made $176,387,405 domestically and $206,869,731 elsewhere for a worldwide total of $383,257,136 worldwide.http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?page=main&id=iceage.htm It became the 8th highest grossing film in 2002.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2002_in_film Awards Ice Age received 28 nominations including an Oscar nomination for Best Animated Feature Film. See Also * Ice Age/Quotes * Ice Age/Gallery * Ice Age/Home media References External Links *Official Website *Ice Age at the Internet Movie Database *Ice Age at Rotten Tomatoes *Ice Age at Metacritic *Ice Age at Box Office Mojo ru:Ледниковый период (серия) Category:Movies Category:Featured